


Ride Me Tonight

by boltshok



Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: “Wanna ride you tonight.”“Frag. So hot when you talk like that.”
Relationships: Icefall (OC)/Landguard (OC)
Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650709
Kudos: 1





	Ride Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hit On You Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388697) by [boltshok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok). 



“Those two sure riled me up,” Landguard growls, putting his arm over Icefall’s shoulder and pushing in close to his personal space. Their lips crash together in another heated kiss, and Landguard stifles his moans against Icefall’s mouth.

“I’d say it’s time to get you back to our room,” Icefall purrs, but Landguard pushes him back against the wall of the dancefloor and hikes Icefall’s leg up to grind their modesty plates together. Icefall groans into the kiss as Landguard growls and kisses his throat.

“What if I want to take you here?” Landguard growls, working his fingers between Icefall’s armor plating in his thigh.

“Last time you did that we were put in the brig for two days. Apart.”

Landguard chuckles and nods. “I remember that. Went stir crazy.”

That same intoxicated human stumbles up to them, but Icefall brushes him off before he can touch Landguard’s plating. “Slag off, meatsack.”

Landguard shifts away from where the man slumps onto the floor. “Eew. Yes, let’s go.”

Icefall grabs the hand that holds his leg and presses forward, leading Landguard towards the door.  
...  
They crash into their quarters, mouths hot and hands teasing into every available crevice. Landguard draws Icefall’s arm away from the embrace, pushes his armor aside, and laves over the lines of biolights now visible. Icefall moans and uses his other hand to pinch a neural cluster in Landguard’s shoulder. 

Landguard kicks the door shut, muttering an apology to Metroplex as he pulls his bonded towards the berth. Lacing his foot around Landguard’s leg, Icefall pulls it out from under him and pushes him down onto the berth, climbing on top of him.

“Wanna ride you tonight.”

“Frag. So hot when you talk like that.”

Icefall straddles Landguard’s hips and groans softly when Landguard grabs him and grinds up against him. 

“Then what about if I show you this?”

Icefall lifts himself up on his knees and opens up his modesty plating to expose his biolight-illuminated valve dripping with lubricant. Landfall grins and rolls his hips as Icefall ruts his valve down on Landguard’s spike housing. 

“You feel so good,” Icefall groans. “Thought you were gonna spike me, Guard.”

“Oh, don’t nag me,” Landguard growls, shifting his fingers on Icefall’s hips. “I’m enjoying the view.”

He grunts softly and his modesty plating snaps open, spike pressurizing between them. It’s plain with few biolights, but it’s girthy and ridged. Icefall looks at it like it’s a piece of candy.

Before Icefall can sink down on it, Landguard grabs his spike and grinds it along Icefall’s glittering anterior node. Icefall moans and his helm falls back. Pushing himself up, Landguard cups his helm in his hand and brushes his thumb over Icefall’s lips. 

:You’re so gorgeous: Landguard pulses, gazing up at his bonded. Icefall’s mouth parts and allows Landguard’s thumb inside. 

:Can’t help it, you know how my lights are:

:All the time:

Drawing his thumb back, Landguard sits up fully and embraces Icefall, allowing his spike to slip away from the node and up into Icefall’s valve. Icefall hugs him close and rocks his hips against Landguard’s spike, moaning and panting into Landguard’s neck. Thrusting up into Icefall’s valve, Landguard grunts and scoots to the edge of the berth, arm secure around Icefall’s back as he gains the leverage needed to thrust harder. 

Icefall clings to Landguard’s back, crying his pleasure out into his shoulder. “Ah... ahh! Oh, oh, ohhh, Guard, yes, yes, right there, right— ohhh!”

Icefall arches his back and overloads sharply, lubricant gushing out of his valve and coating Landguard’s lap. When Icefall slumps forward Landguard smiles and kisses his cheek. 

After catching his breath, Icefall sits back and shifts his hips around. “Waiting for me, Guardian?”

“Oh, you caught me,” Landguard rumbles, kissing underneath Icefall’s chin. “Gimme yours and I’ll see what I can do with it.”

Icefall rises off Landguard’s spike and opens his spike housing, dragging their spikes together. Landguard shivers when the oodles of biolights from Icefall’s spike conduct against his own few, and Icefall perks up, taking their spikes in his hand and wetting them with the lubricant fresh from his valve still staining Landguard’s member.

A quiet moan slips out of Landguard’s mouth and Icefall tenderly caresses his helm, bringing them together in a more intimate embrace as he strokes their spikes.

“There it is,” he murmurs as Landguard relaxes against him and moans again, leaning into the embrace. 

Icefall drags on their spikes in long, smooth strokes, charge building steadily between them both. Once he’s set a nice rhythm he teases his fingers into Landguard’s hip and seeks out the sensitive neural cluster under his armor. Landguard’s optics go half-lidded as Icefall carefully pinches and rolls the bundle between his fingers.

“Wanna bond?”

Landguard shakes his helm, mouth parting as he starts to pant. “Not... not yet... gonna...”

His chest starts to swell and Icefall snuggles in closer, listening to the soft moans Landguard makes. Glancing down at their spikes, Landguard rolls his hips and his optics flutter shut. Icefall drinks this in and allows himself to be swept up in the sensations from the rows of biolights on his spike. 

Landguard vents and curls in. Icefall embraces him tightly and then whimpers when Landguard overloads, hot transfluid splattering on his chest and leaking down against Icefall’s spike. As soon as the transfluid hits the biolights Icefall shudders and cries out his second overload, back arching again.

This time the both of them slump together and Landguard falls back onto the berth, Icefall on top of him. 

“Oh, Guard...” Icefall moans, slowly pushing himself off of Landguard and onto the berth next to him. Landguard holds Icefall against his side, engine rumbling softly in his chest. 

“You fuel my fire,” he murmurs, kissing Icefall’s hand. He looks up at the ceiling and sighs, pulling Icefall in closer.

Just as Icefall’s optics start to close, Landguard angles himself up to gaze down at his bonded. “Bond?”

“Yeah,” Icefall murmurs, trying to keep his optics open. He reaches for his seams but his hands are slow, clumsy, and tired.

Landguard smiles fondly down at him and takes his hand, kissing the biolights on the tips of his fingers before he lowers his mouth to kiss Icefall’s chest. Beneath him, Icefall’s crystalline spark chamber opens up and he sighs in relief. Landguard leans in, gently blowing across Icefall’s spark. Icefall chuckles, voice muddled by sleepiness.

Landguard can only keep his spark chamber closed for so long after Icefall is bared, and his chamber opens with a soft clank. This draws Icefall’s attention and he blinks up at Landguard and shifts around a little to bring their chambers closer. Tendrils reach between them and Landguard bows his helm over Icefall.

:Beautiful:

:You get so sappy afterwards:

:And still you beg for more:

Icefall crawls all the way up onto the berth and watches how Landguard hungrily follows him, settling their chambers together and embracing him. Snuggling his face into Landguard’s neck, Icefall wraps his arms around him and sighs with contentment.


End file.
